


(in your eyes) the light

by Word_Addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, Double Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Established Relationship, F/M, Hope, Kissing, Neville and Luna are cute, Relaxing Outdoors, i just hc her that way, not for any particular reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Neville and Luna, one year after the Battle of Hogwarts. There is some introspection, a question, and a kiss.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	(in your eyes) the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> For the HP Sweethearts 2021 Challenge!
> 
> I tried for something soft and sweet with a little bit of hope, let me know if I succeeded! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel

Luna stretched out on the grass, the warm sun on her face. Above her, tree branches interwove to create a lattice of shadows on her skin. “It’s a very nice day, don’t you think?” she asked.

Neville nodded, sitting beside her. “I didn’t think there would be this many nice days left, last year,” he said.

“It’s always hard to think that, when you’re in the middle of it,” Luna mused, reaching out to interlock her hand with his. “But then it passes and you remember it was always just a shadow in the end.”

“Yeah,” Neville said, staring at her. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” God, she was beautiful with her thoughtful blue eyes, the way she formed her thoughts to build wonderful castles in the air… He was the luckiest wizard in the world.

Luna sat up, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind if I kiss you now,” she said.

Neville smiled, closing the distance between them himself.

One year after the Battle of Hogwarts and here he was, world safe, nothing destroyed, and with a girl he fancied more than anything. He could almost taste the hope on her lips.


End file.
